


One More

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Long-Suffering Sawamura Daichi, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: If Sugawara were here to stop them, it would be better, but Asahi and Daichi will have to manage for themselves at the moment.





	One More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LonelyWhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyWhale/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017, Quotes bonus round. Quote was "Do. Or do not. There is no try."  
> \- Yoda, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back.
> 
> this pairing i also was psyched to try because asahi deserves all the third year parings.

"One more," Daichi says, across the net and crouched to receive even though not a single ball of Asahi's has gone over the net in the last twenty minutes.

Asahi wants to argue, Daichi sees it on his face, but instead he picks up another ball from the bin and goes back to the line. He spins the ball between his palms.

"Focus," Daichi calls, and he can see the flex of Asashi's jaw clenching even across the court. Asahi tosses the ball, takes his steps and there's the satisfying _thwack_ of his palm on the ball, followed by the less satisfying _fwip_ of the ball hitting the tape.

"Let's stop," Asahi says flatly.

"Don't quit," Daichi answers, maybe harsher than he should, but he knows if Asahi goes home without breaking through the block he'll stew about it all night and then it'll be that much of a deeper hole to dig out of tomorrow. "You can do this."

"I'm _trying_ ," Asahi snaps, clenching his fists.

"Don't try, _do_ it!" Yeah, that was definitely too far, and they're past the point where they can probably help each other and Sugawara would have broken this up ten minutes ago. But Sugawara is home with the flu, which he gets every winter like clockwork, and the two of them are here snarling at each other with nothing to buffer them.

But still, Daichi doesn't want Asahi to quit. He knows Asahi can do it.

"That's not all you've got, right?" Daichi demands. Asahi grabs another ball, tosses and slaps without thinking, as hard as Daichi's ever seen him do it, and it slams onto the court to the left of Daichi, painting the back line.

Asahi's anger melts into shock, and Daichi is already ducking under the net to rush him, hugging him so tightly around the waist that it almost takes Asahi off the floor. Then he pushes up to kiss Asahi firmly, half because he's hoping positive reinforcement will make it stick and half just because he wanted to. When it breaks, Asahi is back to his usual sheepish self, the tops of his ears charmingy pink.

"Call it a day?" he asks, only a hint of pleading in his voice.

"Yes," Daichi agrees, glad to end on a positive note.

Asahi's breakthrough is just in time, too. Their match-up against Date Tech is coming up fast, and Daichi thinks this time just might be the one that does the trick.


End file.
